Amenominakanushi (Solarverse)
Amenominakanushi (天御中主 or 天之御中主神 "Heavenly Ancestral God of the Originating Heart of the Universe") is the primordial root of all space, God of the Big Dipper Constellation and the Spirit of the North Star, according to the creation myths. He is the first god of Shintoism to come into existence, making him one of the oldest Shinto entities, as well as the strongest. Amenominakanushi is also the final villain of Highschool DxD: Rise of the Solar God. History In the beginning times of Creation, from the shards of the Originating Heart of Light, he and his fellow Kami manifested in the plains of Takamagahara. Unlike later deities, he was born without any procreation. Together with Kami-musubi and Takami-musubi, Amenominakanushi formed the whole of Shinto, making the three of them the absolute sovereign entities of the Shinto pantheon. Later on, they would summon their successors and hide away, never to be seen or heard of again. Appearance Amenominakanushi doesn't have an appearance, in the true sense of the word. Due to being hid away, his physique is unfamiliar to most. Izanami describes his true form as an overwhelming force, that is enough to be fatal to mortals and detrimental to even the Kamiyonanayo. To physically interact with the world, Amenominakanushi uses a lifeless, but powerful vessel to contain him. While in his corporeal state, Amenominakanushi appears a dark silhoutte with silver outlines and glowing eyes. Sometimes, he may appear as a man-shaped gush of cosmic energy with 'silky' shoulder-length gas hair. Once, he took the form and voice of Leiko Hyoudou. His voice is described as deep, booming and authoritve. It could be compared to a hypernova going off. Personality Amenominakanushi is an extremely proud and arrogant being, who believes himself to be an all-powerful deity. When he and Issei Hyoudou first meet, Amenominakanushi is shown as an ominous authoritve force of nature, who neither respects morals nor tolarates insults which he alone is dellusional of. He enjoys Issei's suffering and justifies it with the faux claim that its Issei's own fate to go through such misery, so he should accept it full-heartly. Not only does he mock humane morality, but he doesn't possess a nickle of it and begins to target the people most dear to Issei. Even when presented with numerous oppurtinities to absolutely crush the child of Amaterasu, Amenominakanushi simply toys with him and belittles his resolve to save those he seeks to protect. He even sends illusions of Issei's beloved ones to haunt him and he mocks him for his inability to see right through the unreal images. He does all those things, simply for his own irrational amusement. On the other hand, the First Kami of Shintoism possesses some formidable traits as well. In a very twisted fashion, he is sometimes like a refelction of Issei. Much like him, Amenominakanushi is persistent and would do anything in order to get the adventege in a battle. And also much like the Solar God, Amenominakanushi cherishes the Universe and would gladly fight for its harmony. The Central Master is also quite cunning and calculative, a trait he shares with his fellow Kami. Even though his judgement may be a bit clouded by his pride and arrogance, his millions of years of experience have molded him into a very preceptive individual, one who can see through someone's soul and desires with ease. Albeit his cruelty, Amenominakanushi can sometimes be, if not sympathetic, then at least considerate of the grief and suffering of others. Even if not entirely genuine, he is capable of showing at least some small ounces of empathy and respect towards those who are in great distress or have been injustly hurt. And while he doesn't seem to care about nobility and moral aesthetics at all, Amenominakanushi does ''have a code of honor of his own. Even if extremely vague, there is a shred of humanity in the cold heart of the First Kami. The most prominent example is when he confronted Izanami after Izanagi abondened her in Yomi to rot, he treated her grief not with mockery and belittlement, but with delicacy and slight respect towards her loss. Amenominakanushi can overall be best summarized as a '''Lawfully-Neutral/Evil Supervillain', as he has very much isolated himself from the rest of the world and he holds no qualms about his sins, unless it could backfire on him. He can also be classified as a Monomaniac'' as he tents to enforce his will on a lot of things, believing that's a privilage of his. Contrary to Issei, he is usually the one to provoke his enemies and in turn, gets caught off guard by their to-be-expected brutality. Even then, Amenominakanushi is still partially an ''Honorable Villain, as well. Plot Solar God: The Kotoamatsukami First, Amenominakanushi is seeing gazing at the falling Sun, while he and Kami-musubi wait for the arrival of their fellow Kami- Takami-musubi, so that they can summon their successors. Amenominakanushi then goes over his relationships with each of his fellow Kami and how contrasting they are. After that, he explains the reason for the Kotoamatsukami's decaying rule: Not long after the flourishment of Creation, the Kotoamatsukami began to loose their purpose in life. This provokes drastic changes in their personalities, which Amenominakanushi refers to as 'mutations' or 'corruption'. He tells of how, in their peak, the three primordial shinto deities were once fair and just, and even kind to a point, but now they've turned cold and apathetic with nearly no moral values. ''A Kami's Gift'' After having told about the accidents that have occured between Izanami-no-mikoto and Izanagi-no-mikoto by his semi-faithful acquaintance- Kami-musubi, Amenominakanushi manifests in Yomi to check the situation out. Having originally thought it to be some kind of annoying minor commotion, the Central Master is shocked to see how bad it actually is. As he observed the ruined goddess Izanami-no-Mikoto has turned into after being left to rot in Yomi by her husband, Amenominakanushi can't help empathic and pities her, even if he still views her as someone below him. These small sparkles of genuine emotion prompt Amenominakanushi into giving her at least one gift, one that could satisfy both him and her. ''Arch-enemy of the Solar God'' Amenominakanushi is seen slumbering in his vicinity until he is awoken by a baby's cry. Upon suddenly waking up, a formless cloud of light emerges near him and curious to inspect it, Amenominakanushi comes closer to it. The Shinto Kami is unexpectedly sucked into the cloud and then spat out on Earth, near the Ise Grand Shrine to be specific. Surprised and annoyed, but still equally curious, Amenominakanushi quickly figures out where he is and upon observing the modern nation of Japan, he judgingly critizes the humans and their way of living. When he sees the same cloud of light that apported him to Earth, floating at the entrance of the Ise Grand Shrine and into the center of it, Amenominakanushi gives chase. Upon entering the shrine, the Shinto Kami looses sight of the light cloud, but is instead encountered by Issei Hyoudou, who at this point is nothing but a newborn babe. Annoyed by his crying, Amenominakanushi attempts to put a sleeping spell on him, but when he touches his skin, he recieves a vision of the frightful future. Upon recovering from the vision, Amenominakanushi thinks whether or not he should kill Issei Hyoudou, but quickly decided against it, because he views the act of killing a babe a vile one. ''Rise of the Solar God'' After freeing Izanami from Yomi, thus unknowingly breaking a rule set by Amenominakanushi, Issei angers the ancient Kami and the former personally confronts him about it. With belittling jests and mocking threats towards Issei's family, Amenominakanushi declares to punish Issei for the insult by locking him up in Yomi. Amenominakanushi oblitarates the Sun completely, mortally wounding all solar deities, including Issei Hyoudou himself. Through these hineous actions, the First Kami garners the immense hatred of the Solar God which leads the two powerful deities into a fight in Space. Their first battle is mostly one-sided though, with Amenominakanushi constantly belittling Issei's strength and further mocking his love for his family by taunting him with illusions of Leiko Hyoudou, Amaterasu and Ophis. Enraged beyond belief, Issei finally manages to find Amenominakanushi and tackle him to the ground of the in-between-dimensional tunnel the latter trapped him in. Issei fails to do any damage however and is instead thrown into a supermassive black hole, but not before giving his signature threat towards the First Kami. Moments later, having won the battle, Amenominakanushi prepares to destroy the Earth, as well, but is shortly stopped by a vaguely familiar voice. Soon he finds out that Issei Hyoudou has mustered the clever plan of transferring a portion of his soul into the Kusanagi blade and infusing it the black hole that was meant to annihilate him. Meanwhile, Issei's other half is in Yomi. The portion of Issei's soul in Space and Amenominakanushi duke it out, while Issei ponders on how to help the weakening solar deities recover. After a long tiring battle for the First Kami, the fragment of Issei's soul nearly kills him with the Fang of Fenrir, but unfortunetely Amenominakanushi's regenarative ability is strong enough to keep him alive long enough for him to make his escape. After narrowly evading his prominent demise, Amenominakanushi apports to Cocytus. Planning to use the ultimate weapon against dragons and other creatures alike- the Poison of God, Amenominakanushi frees Samael from his restraining bounds and awaits for Issei Hyoudou's arrival. When being confronted by Issei Hyoudou for the third time, Amenominakanushi decides to take the form of the person who is presumebly most dear to the Solar God- Leiko Hyoudou. The image of his older cousin causes Issei to become more enraged with Amenominakanushi and hesitate all the while. The Strongest Evil Dragons, whom accompany the Solar God in an effort to recieve an enjoyable fight, annoyingly urge the Shinto Kami into getting them to combat the Dragon Eater. Albeit unintentionally, the Leiko-disguised Shinto Kami eventually obliges to their wishes and apports all of them in the Ruins of the Underworld Battle Arena. 'Leiko'/Amenominakanushi disposes of the threat of the three Evil Dragons by locking them in an energy sphere, severing Issei Hyoudou's chances of a clear victory. The two powerful deities have a hostile standoff, with Amenominakanushi once again belittling Issei Hyoudou and playing tricks with his mind. Unfortunetely, Amenominakanushi's tactic only works temporarily and Issei eventually snaps out of his reluctance. Upon making a narrow escape from the Solar God's brutal onslaught, Vali arrives to help Issei and its at this point that Amenominakanushi finally summons Samael. Vali, greatly irked by Amenominakanushi's behavior, rushes forth into battle. Amenominakanushi orders Samael to 'devour' Vali in response and the Descendant of Lucifer nearly meets his end, but is narrowly saved by one of Issei's black holes. UNFINISHED! Powers & Abilities Being the first Kami of Shintoism and the supposed creator and embodier of all that is Space, Amenominakanushi is well beyond some of the strongest beings in the world. In fact, he dwarfed Issei Hyoudou in power and only through the latter attaining the physiology of a literal black hole did their battle become more evenly matched. Because he hasn't shown his true form, it is unknown what the Shinto Kami is truly capable of. Notes by the Authors Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi '''is a bit above '''God Beyond Solar Issei True Amenominakanushi 'has about triple the power his physical avatar possesses. '''The Imperial x Illimitable Drive(IxI) '''has near-unlimited potential growth. |-|Attributes= 'Attributes Godly Strength- As the primordial Kami of Shintoism, Amenominakanushi possesses an unimaginably tremendous strength, even for a god. With the power to blow up entire stars and planets with utter ease and belittle the likes of the Ultimate Grim Reaper Pluto, Amenominakanushi is rightfully one of the strongest entities in not only the Shinto faction, but the whole Supernatural World. His power is so vast, a high-class Fallen Angel such as Kokabiel deemed it to be equally(if not even more) terrifying to Issei's. He can neutralize the likes of Crom Cuarch, Azi Dahaka and Grendel with no effort. It is speculated that his younger self was far superior to his old self. Immense Durability- On pair with his strength, Amenominakanushi is not a frail arrogant fiend. He is quite possibly the most durable of all the antagonists the Solar God has had to go against. On their first encounter, he didn't even suffer minor damage and even when he literally had particles from Fenrir's fang coursing through his veins, Amenominakanushi still survived. While only partially immortal, killing him is no easy feat. Omnipresence- Amenominakanushi can go whereever he wants, however he wants. The only time he'd be limitted to any unnatural means of travel or basic movement, would be if a being with a higher magnitude of power supressed his transportive abilities. A case of this could be made when he was unwillingly locked in his own mindscape, which had slowly been infested by Samael's corruption. Though this ability is really useful for fast travel, it does NOT give Amenominakanushi the ability to precieve things in omni-slow motion. Telekinesis- Amenominakanushi is able to impart kinetic energy on matter, his own energy and different cosmic objects with his mind. Highly Preceptive Combatant- While he usually tents to underestimate his opponent, Amenominakanushi is quite easily able to decipher and adopt to, not only his opponent's fighting style, but every aspect of his being as well. He takes notes of the situation and how his enemies react imprints on it with his judgement on what's the best course of action for the moment. Sometimes, he may even put aside his pride for a single moment and realize that he would not be able to take the adventege back with just brute force alone. Regenaration- Like Issei, Amenominakanushi possesses a strong healing factor, which allows him to restore his body from graveous wounds. Being a god with divine physque, Amenominakanushi's physical form will regenarate even after being annihilated from existence, simply because his true form(the vessel's soul) has not been affected. It is extremely hard to deal with Amenominakanushi's healing factor as it transcends the natural laws of physics and the only way to truly kill him is to destroy his soul completely. Longevity- Every god and buddha's 'immortality'. And him being a primordial Kami, Amenominakanushi hardly ages. In fact, due to being matterially-transcendent, he never actually ages, but instead he simply 'withers' over time, like a hollowing husk. Though Amenominakanushi could certainly outlive many of the other gods, therefore hoping for him to die out of old age is a near-hopeless endeavor. Illusion- Amenominakanushi can cast realistic illusions and haunting images of his opponent's beloved ones, in order to discourage them or at least distract them long enough. He is seen using strikingly realistic images of some of Issei's most dear people against him. Replication- "Why rely on others, when you can have your own back!"- this statement is taken literally with the Shinto Kami. He can create near-perfect duplicants of himself, who may not be as powerful as the original, can still be pretty useful in a battle. Clones of Amenominakanushi have been seen fending Samael off of their original. Primordial Energy Manipulation- Being the root of all that is in Shinto, Amenominakanushi can create, shape and manipulate his own godly energy to the very core of its kinetic structure. He could make his energy appear as a massive spheres, knives, spears, etc. He has near-absolute control over both the energies of Shintoism AND the Universe. Ultimate Poison- An ability he recieves after fusing with Samael and obtaining his cursed blood. His physique as a Dragon Eater-infused Kami allows him to massively produce and manipulate the poisonous celestial energy of God's evil intents, which can disintigrate both dragons and gods alike. Pocket Dimension Manipulation- One of Amenominakanushi's most formidable 'hax' abilities. Just by thinking about it, Amenominakanushi can create, shape and manipulate pocket dimensions, small personal worlds, changing what they are as well as manipulating everything within the pocket dimension. He can also store things and trap entities in that pocket dimension, not to mention manipulate the overall size of the dimension. An example of this ability could be given, when Amenominakanushi created a magical seemingly endless tunnel in-between the third dimensional sheets of Space. Transcendent Physiology- Unlike most gods and buddhas, Amenominakanushi's usual appaerance in the story is not his true appearance, but rather a vessel used to contain his godly essence. Amenominakanushi, as a primordial entity and a semi-force of Light, is completely unbound by the laws of physics and his true essence is generally unaffected by any attacks or special abilities, with the exception of those which possess specific god-killing attributes(Fenrir's fang, Ddraig's flames, Albion's and the Orochi's poison, etc.). ---- 'Dormant Abilities (Not Yet Unlocked)' Supernatural Dominion- Being the creator of the Amenonuhoko and the Progenitor of Shinto, Amenominakanushi has the potential-ability to manipulate both Yomi and Takamagahara on an absolute level. He could also draw unfathomable ounces of energy from there in order to empower himself further. Positiviy-Inducement- one of the Amenonuhoko's main abilities. Atavism- Amenominakanushi has the potential to revert back into his very first primal form, becoming an evolutionary throwback with traits which have disappeared millenias ago. Holy White Light- After witnessing Vali Lucifer's streams of light, Amenominakanushi creates his own version of the attack, albeit far more powerful. He can gather it up and hurl it like a lighting bolt at his opponents. This light emits a mighty glow that can also affect others around, stunning them for a considerable amount of time. |-|Transformations= 'Transformations' 'Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi' Samael-Infused_Amenominakanushi.png A_Kami_of_Shintoism_And_Poison.jpg Celestial_Poisonous_Aura.png A result of the fusion between the First Kami of Shinto and the Dragon Eater. Amenominakanushi's physical body begins to distort and take on a much more brutish and monstrous image, with his skull becoming enlogated and a draconic tail growing out of his back. A pair of dragon wings also sprout out from his back. Amenominakanushi is imbued with dark poisonous energy and a blackish aura surrounds his entire being. According to Ddraig and Pluto, Amenominakanushi's power has risen exponentionally upon fusing with Samael, giving him a severe adventege over Vali, who was to face him on a one-on-one. Considering Samael's attributes, Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi has the power to 'slay' both the Ouroboros and the Apocalypse Dragon. Issei goes as far as to deem him as a legitamate threat to the Supernatural World's very being. 'Evolved Samael-Infused Amenominakanushi' GentFake-The_Beast_Within_Hirudegarn.png|Kami of the Celestial Poison Samael-Infused_Kanushi.png Artwork_4012410_1.png 647331-2878967-hirudegarnsecondform.jpg Hirudegarn.jpg 7fc2adcde04b3c11d293c39d7287573d.jpg A mutation that emerges during the mental struggle between the Central Master and the Dragon Eater as the two battle for control over their now-shared body. Amenominakanushi's appearance begins to alter even more severely and when the transformation is complete, he manifests as a large monstrocity of dark greenish skin, gigantic fallen angel wings and grostique features. He is clad in a dark armored chestplate with black and golden pikes, which can be used as a weapon as well. In this state, Amenominakanushi's power increases even further and he proves to be too much for the Anti-Monsters created by Leonardo and super empowered by their creator's will, a replica of Grendel's scales and Ddraig's boosting ability. He was also briefly able to hold his own against Vali Lucifer in his Diablos Dragon Lucifer state. 'Hypothetical Final Form' First_Kami_of_Shintoism_(1).jpg Kami_of_Shintoism.gif Amenominakanushi_-_Final_Form.jpg Finaltransformation.jpg Evil_Primordial.jpg Amenominakanushi's hypothetical, non-canon final form. It is a completely unidentified transformation. There are a few speculations as to what the form actually is, some saying that if the First Kami was able to completely master the Poison of God, while taming its toxic effects, this could be the result. This incarnation of the Shinto Kami appears as a tall skeletal nightmarish creature. He appears to have pale skin and his mouth and eyes glow brightly. In this form, the Shinto Kami's power would've supposedly reached its peak. 'Cleansed From Sin Amenominakanushi' Purified_Ameno.png Pure_Kami.png Soundless_Gaze.png|A Soundless Gaze The_Cleansing.jpg|Cleansing Archangel_Kanushi.jpg|Archangel Kanushi Cleansed God of Creation and Light.jpg C73_5.png|Amenominakanushi tries to grab the Kusanagi Divine-Angelic Entity.png Amenominakanushi being cut by Issei.png Uli.png After suffering graveous wounds in his fight against Vali Lucifer and the Hero Faction, Amenominakanushi retreats to Takamagahara, his place of birth. It is there that this form is achieved through a cleansing ritual. In the process of purifying his essence from the Poison of God, a small part of it is turned into pure positive energy, altering Kanushi's phsyiology into an archangel-like being. This gives yet another notable increase of power that considerably eclipses all of his previous forms. This form removes all the negative effects of the Poison of God and its toxic aspects, while still keeping all the augmented strength and speed the First Kami recieved from it. It is a much more balanced and harmonic form that allows Kanushi to fight fluidly and with little to no trouble. It also gives him the abilities that angels possess, thus making him into a sort of transcendened godly-angelic being. In great contrast to his previous tranformations, Kanushi takes on a much different image. He appears as an exquisitely handsome young man with long curly white hair that falls down his waist in graceful waves. He has sharp golden eyes that seem to glow, almost like an owl. His entire body is slim and his facial features are so elegant that they give him a somewhat feminine vibe. His clothing can either vary from a silky white and golden robe to a white and black kimono. This form is either known as "Cleansed From Sin Amenominakanushi", "Pure Kami" or "Archangel Kanushi". It is to be Amenominakanushi's last and permanent incarnation. Themes *'Asura Wrath OST- Divinity' *'Killer Instinct OST- A Shattered Eyedol' *'Bleach OST- On the Verge of Insanity' *'Salt and Sanctuary OST- Nameless God' 'Gallery' Amenominakanushi (GT).png G-L - Anti-Spiral.jpg Crossing Dimensions.jpg Laughing.gif|A Kami Laughing Anti Spiral .jpg Anti-scary.jpg|The First God and Progenitor of Shinto The anti spiral king by seigi x paladin-d52m4nt.jpg Ameno as he prepears to destroy the Earth.jpg Anti-spiral-gif-3.gif Amenominakanushi-no-Kami.jpg A confused Kami.jpg|Confused Look of shock.gif|Shocked Charging up a blast.gif Holding Issei by the throat.gif Stare.gif|Intense Stare Kami.gif Heavily Damaged.png|Taken Heavy Damage Amenominakanushi's human appearance.jpg The First Kami and the Goddess of Death and Creation.png Archenemies.gif The Heavenly vs The Demonic.gif 7y9YwJd.gif Smiling tauntingly.gif 98b0bad2cd1b2b87eb3e94357d72175f.jpg Kanushi human appearance.jpg Heavenly Ancestral God.jpg 'The Heavenly Guy'.jpg Melachonic Primordial Kami.jpg tumblr_n2jgn57ezs1rfmdfoo2_500.gif Pre-Corrupt Ameno.jpg Rabou.jpg Chibi Kami.jpg|Chibi Amenominakanushi a86cbb4a0f597251d7cbafb309841ac01ef26184_hq.gif At Night.png Menacing Shinto Kami.jpg tumblr_n2nctbasr61rdhbd2o1_500.gif shocked.gif tumblr_n2wma1rU0T1tpip2so3_r1_500.gif Shinto Kami on Earth.png Uli.png CFSA.png tumblr_n2wfkyfuI61t4dfn8o1_500.gif One Step into the Grave.png|Defeated and Dying Confronting Issei and his allies.jpg 1462c1ae554d39ed319860365977.jpg New Form Full Body View.png Cleansed From Sin.jpg No screwing around.jpg Feeling Empathy.jpg 37711245_230765767569977_6478622870804103168_n.jpg Voice Interpetations *Dave Mallow (the voice of Anti-Spiral) *Grant George (the voice of Gilgamesh) *Cripsin Freeman (the voice of Alucard) Trivia *With the exception of the Trihexa, Amenominakanushi is the first primordial entity who becomes a hated enemy of the Solar God. *His basic appearance is based off of Anti-Spiral from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. His true form is based on Kami Tenchi '''from '''Tenchi Muyo. His Samael-Infused forms are reminiscent of Third Form Frieza '''and '''Hirudegarn. His Purified Form '''is based off of '''Rabou '''and '''Shikama Doji '''from '''Noragami '''and '''Seraph of the End. Amenominakanushi is strikingly similar to the infamous supervillains Cell and Frieza from the Dragon Ball franchise: *Each of them has multiple transformations which differ greatly in appearance. *Both the Progenitor of Shinto and the Galatic Lord Frieza are considered the biggest antagonistic force to the respective protagonists they oppose. *Both Frieza and Amenominakanushi are prone to bouts of rage and may become extremely desperate when they feel powerless. *Like Cell, the Shinto Kami often sees himself as an all-powerful being who is perfect in every aspect. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Genderless Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Gods Category:Solarverse Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Antydeth Category:Superacrobat Category:Fanon Antagonists Category:Antagonist